Master and commander
by nefertari-101
Summary: Louisa is 19 and finds herself with Peter Pan, who takes her away from her abusive father. Hooklouisa. i suck at summarys but read and review maby you will enjoy it. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Louisa, and her father, and any other characters that don't sound familiar, the rest I am mournful to inform you belongs to J.M. Barry, etc.

A.N. this fic is being written for a bit of fun, so I will have to get some reviews to keep writing, if I don't get any reviews I will still write it until I get my obsession cleared up, otherwise I might get in trouble as a friend is trying to get me to write another story, which is just a little blocked, damn it, consider this a well deserved break, lol. Anyway enough about me I hope you all enjoy.

She slowly opened her eyes in alarm, her breathing quickened as she realized there was someone in her room watching her. She took a deep breath, calming herself; slowly she detangled her legs from the sheets of her bed that constricted her movement. Free from her bonds, she quickly rolled off her bed landing on her stomach on the hard wooden floorboards of her room.

She couldn't see him but she could hear his low breathing, she could feel his very presence. She rose from the ground running to the wall, searching blindly for the door handle. Just as her hand reached the doorknob, she was gripped from behind, around her stomach by strong, childlike hands. She was thrown back onto the bed, a hand clamped over her mouth just as she was preparing to scream.

"Shhh, I promise I won't hurt you, there is no need to be frightened." He said keeping his hand over her mouth. "Now will you promise, that if I release my hand you won't scream, or anything?" He said just as a flying light, flew around his head, lighting his face so she could see a child's face, and green innocent eyes. She nodded her breathing calmer as she looked at the child who she had mistaken for a thief. Slowly he removed his hand from her mouth, turning his face as he looked at the flying light, seemingly listening to it. She followed his gaze to the flying light only to see, to her amazement that it was a tiny blond lady, dressed in leaves; a fairy.

The fairy turned its gaze onto the young lady lying beneath her Peter. All of a sudden, the room lit up red as the fairy's color changed, to match her fury. She flew in to attack the lady, for the sole reason of being the object of Peter's interest. She was stopped in mid flight, by Peter's hand holding her back, even as he whispered for her to behave herself. In her rage she turned on Peter, biting his hand, making him release her, ready to attack again until Peter yelled for her to leave, if she couldn't behave herself. In a huff the fairy kicked Peter, unwilling to leave she resorted to flying off into the corner of the room, sitting on the edge of a cabinet, her legs crossed, her very demeanor one of contained anger, as she looked on at the scene on the bed.

All this had gone on to the shocked fascination of the lady on the bed, she gave a final look to the fairy, and starred back up at the boy still lying over her.

She pushed the boy up off her, when she took back her hands, to her astonishment, the boy didn't fall off to the side, he in fact stayed in the air, directly above her.

"Who in the hell are you?" She whispered in alarm.

"I am the marvelous Peter Pan." He announced flying the end of the bed, stopping to stand in mid air, hands on his hips, a grin of utter mischief plastered across his face.

She looked up at the cocky little boy, dressed in green leaves, a dagger at his side. She had to bight back a laugh, the shock wearing off as she convinced herself that she had to be dreaming. She looked at him tilting her head to the side, realizing that if this was a dream, it felt fucking real. "You mean to tell me, that you are THE Peter Pan" she said, he nodded. "From THE Neverland?" Again he nodded, his grin replaced by a slightly confused look at her questions. "Holy shit, I'm not dreaming." He shook his head in conformation. "Then I have fucking lost it, cause this cannot by real." She said finally sitting up, only to put her head in her hands.

Peter Pan, the boy wonder, was confused by her reaction. No girl had ever reacted like this to him; he starred at her again, noticing her slight build, her contours, everything. He landed with a thud as he came to the realization.

"You're a Grown up." He whispered his face unable to hide his hurt. "Wendy you grew up."

She uncovered her face, sitting up, looking at him. "I'm not Wendy." she said, standing so he could see her, properly in the light of the fairy. "My name is Louisa."

"What do you mean you are not Wendy, this is Wendy's room, Why are you in it?" Peter asked, advancing on Louisa with his last question, a hint of malice in them as he suspected an adventure.

"Wendy, was my great, great, grandmother, she died years ago, this is would you could call my family's house. So this is my room." She said, unable to contain her anger at the impertinent little boy.

"Wendy's dead." He whispered, as a single tear rolled down his cheek, a shocked expression on his face. Louisa closed the distance between them, embracing him in a motherly hug, her anger forgotten.

When she released him, his expression changed from sadness, to mischievous.

"Come away with me" He said, lifting off the ground again.

"What, Why?" Louisa Exclaimed, taken aback by Peter's sudden change in attitude.

"You can be our new mother, do you know stories?" He asked.

"Well I do but, a mother, for lost boys, I'm only 19." She a little shocked at the very idea.

"It'll be perfect." He said convinced in what he thought was a most brilliant plan. "Please…" He added in his most charming, and innocent voice.

"but, what about my life, my family?" she asked solely as a means to decide if it were truly worth it, for she did not much care for her broken home, her abusive father, her dead mother, she had thought of running away for many a year, but to Neverland, could it be done?

"I wouldn't have been called here if you did not wish to leave." He said, seeing in her face that she was seriously considering it.

"Well of course I wish to leave." She said deciding then anything would be better than this hell hole.

"Excellent." Pan yelled excitedly, flying around the room once.

"Are you stupid." She hissed clamping her hand over his mouth, just before he was about to go into a laughing fit. She listened carefully; she heard a noise from the room above her own. "Keep your voice down." She whispered, even as she heard the door above her open. "Shit, he's coming." She hissed, running to her wardrobe, pulling out a bag from beneath it, stuffing some clothes into it. As she heard the landing creak from her father's footstep, she ran to the door and locked it. Hastily she ran around the room packing any personal possessions that she could lay her hands on. As the door handle rattled, she was ready.

"Quickly Peter, we have to go, how do we get there." Louisa asked in a near panic as she continually eyed the door that was shuddering as her father tried to break the door down, screaming at Louisa all the while.

"You have to think of happy thoughts, to fly, that and a little fairy dust." He said, also distracted by the door.

"Alright, I have one, please Peter hurry." Louisa said as she thought of her mother. Without hesitation Peter, called to Tinkerbell; the fairy who came without a fuss, realizing the seriousness of the situation. Just as the door broke, and her father stormed the room, Louisa lifted into the air. Peter grabbed her hand and pulled her through the window.

She was stopped however by her father who had grabbed her foot, pulling her back into the room. Louisa kicked out connecting with her father's nose, a sickening snap following. Her father released her, and Peter pulled her away, from the window. As she felt the first rush of freedom, she laughed her first true laugh in many years.

AN: So how did you like it aye? Please read and review, any helpful criticism is welcome, as this is a learning experiment. Mwaa thankyou.


	2. Chapter 2

Discaimer: again only own those that don't sound familiar.

AN: it should be noted that the time in England was around our time, hence the great, great grandmother in the previous chapter.

After arriving at Neverland Peter had taken Louisa on a short flight around the island. They first passed over the Jolly Roger finding only five pirates left aboard, the rest were nowhere to be seen the only evidence of their whereabouts being the group of long boats on the shore, and a trail of footprints leading like ants into the jungle. They in turn passed over the Indian camp, the smoke from the teepees trailing up in several black columns, which they passed weaving in between them, laughing all the while. They flew over the mermaid lagoon, and all over the island, that was in spring making everything a thousand shades of green.

Louisa found herself so happy; it was so innocent, so amazingly unbelievable to be free, that she couldn't help her laughter. It had been locked away in her so deep inside, that it threatened to overwhelm her.

They stopped their flight as Pan landed on a pink fluffy cloud, laying down on it. Louisa still held her bag with her possessions on it, as she herself landed on the cloud. She lay down and closed her eyes, thanking the gods that she had been blessed like this.

"I shall have to go and tell the lost boys that I have bought them a mother." Pan said, as he was not one to lay around. "You shall have to wait here, I will come and get you when I am informed them." Louisa lazily opened her eyes, nodding in the affirmative, not willing to move for fear that she should wake. As Peter moved off, she rolled onto her stomach and army crawled up to the edge of the cloud, where she looked down onto the expanse of green beneath her. She shivered slightly, as a cold breeze that lingered from the winter that had dispersed with Peter's return. She looked down at her own clothes, realising only then how little she was wearing. As she had been woken from bed, she was wearing her PJ's; short shorts with a rather tight fitting singlet. Rummaging through her bag she found a button up shirt that she but on leaving the buttons undone. Suddenly the part of cloud that she had been sitting gave way, unused to holding the weight of an adult, even if she were a slight one.

Unable to grab onto anything, Louisa plummeted to the jungle below, leaving her bag resting back on the cloud. Thinking quickly Louisa tried to think of a happy thought, though without Pixie dust was only able to slow her descent. She screamed, her voice carrying throughout neverland, disturbing everything, and everyone in the jungle, alerting her to the pirates who at that time were trudging through the undergrowth searching as ever for the secret lair of Peter Pan. As Captain James Hook saw the young lady fall to earth, he immediately scattered his crew out to find the fallen 'bird'.

She fell back first through the branches, which cut her everywhere tangling in her hair, ripping at her clothes. Landing on her back, the wind was driven from her, luckily however her landing was relatively soft, a mud lagoon breaking her fall, resulting in no broken bones, only bruises and a lot of cuts and welts, which were all now covered in thick mud. She slowly rolled over onto her stomach followed by crawling onto her knees bringing her head to rest on her balled hands, as she tried to regain her breath.

Shaken yet able to breathe again Louisa laid back down on her stomach, resting her head in the mud. Unable to feel any broken bones, and able to move all her limbs, she set about cursing her luck, and wondering where the hell she was.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit." She said wincing at the pain that now ran throughout her body. From a distance she heard rough adult male voices, yelling to one another that they thought she had landed around near here. Louisa quickly rolled around in the mud covering every single bit of her, making it so that you would have to step on her to tell if she were there. She didn't here the twig snap, as a pirate came closer to the mud were he swore he had seen a movement just moments ago. Silently he motioned to his comrade, pointing at the mud, and back up to the sky, where they could clearly see a newly made clearing. Following the path down the two pirates came in from either side sliding, as quietly as they could on the mud. As the two got closer to her, the vibrations their movements were making alerted her to their presence. With as much force as she could muster, she rolled to her side, just as the two pirates grabbed at the place where she had been. Louisa quickly rose to her feet, her limbs unbelievably heavy as they were caked in mud. As fast as she could she ran to the shore of the 'lagoon' falling to her knees twice, allowing the pirates to gain the momentum they had lost with her surprise. One of the pirates, leapt, ankle tapping her just as she reached the shore allowing the second pirate to hold her down with his own body weight.

Unable to move Louisa waited until the pirate stepped off her, pulling her too her feet, as they began dragging her away. Louisa twisted her body, the mud which had made her body slick, let her easily slip out of the grasp of the two pirates. With Adrenalin pumping through her veins Louisa ran to her right, zigzagging through the trees, running away from her two pirates, into a clearing where five others awaited, searching the area for her. She slid to a halt, not two feet away from one of them. She quickly changed her direction, and before they knew what had happening, Louisa had dodged her way through the stunned pirates and out of the clearing. With seven pirates on her tail Louisa quickly scanned the surrounding forest for a place to hide, as she knew she could not keep the pace, the mud already overheating her body, as it dried. With a wall of dense forest in front of her with no clear path through, she turned sharply, the pirates gaining on her. Her path was blocked several times, and again she had to make sharp turns. All of a sudden she ran out into the same clearing as she had come before, just from the opposite direction, Louisa however did not notice as she ran straight through to the other side, running with all her strength. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a pirate running in to tackle her to the ground. Louisa suddenly without warning changed her direction, pivoting to the right; she continued her momentum, until with a squelching her foot was frozen on the spot by the mud, bringing her tumbling down, ending literally where she had begun. Her world suddenly went black as she was hit from behind by one of the pirates who had caught up to her.

She was flung over the pirate's soldier, fresh mud and all, and carried to the Captain, who had remained seated the whole time in his lavish chair. Without a moments break he ordered his men to move out back to the beach, this prize was compensation enough for the lack of Pan's hideout which had yet again alluded him.

A.N: How did you like it, please review, cause they are my water for this story, otherwise its gona die so if your reading it and not reviewing then shame on you. Lol bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: same as the other two chapters

A.N: chapter 3: finally aye, well here is the third chapter, I hope you enjoy it and please review, and thank you to those four who have already done so it means a lot to me so I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Louisa suddenly opened her eyes, a big mistake, as tiny Indians began to play tribal drums behind them. With a low cry she snapped her eyes shut again, took several deep breaths, and without re-opening her eyes she moved her hands to the back of her head where she felt her hair matted with both dried blood, and mud, over a rising lump that hurt like hell. She slowly sat up, fighting the rising nausea in the pit of her stomach. As she had put her legs out in front of her she felt little sharp claws climbing onto her legs and moving upwards, with a scream her eyes instantly opened and she darted to her feet, the pain of her head forgotten as she clambered onto a low slung bench stuck to the wall, to get away from the rat.

As the rat scampered off through the bars Louisa tried to slow her breathing at the surprise of her unexpected guest. She sat down on the bench and took in her surroundings. She was held in a cage it would seem, the bars were squared, rusty metal, the floor of the cell was covered in a couple of centimeters of water, resulting in her clothes being saturated already. At her back the bench she was sitting on was connected to a wall of wooden boards, with a single round window, above her head. Standing again on the bench she looked out the window, she was surrounded by water! In the distance, still within swimming distance she could see the island; Neverland.

She had a goal, now she just had to work out a plan to achieve that goal of Neverland, she quickly gave up on the idea of the flying boy coming to her rescue, she found that her anger at her situation extended to his skinny ass, it was after all his fault, he had left her.

She turned away from the window, and searched her cage for its exit. She found it directly opposite her, it wasn't a door as such, just a part of the cage with hinges and a lock on it. Louisa jumped down from the bench, splashing into the water. She strode over to the door, and looked either way, obviously she was in the bilge of a ship. She focused down on the lock of the door, it was old and badly rusted, but it looked easy enough. Of course she had nothing on her body, but Louisa looked down to the floor, the water covered the floor boards but she could see they were nailed down; all she had to do was find a loose nail, and picking the lock would be easy enough; a skill she had learnt on the streets of England when she had found it healthier for her to not be near her father.

She was on her hands and knees still searching after ten minutes her back to the cage door. So distracted was she that she didn't notice the two pirates that had come down the ladder, and had snuck to the door. She did notice however when the lock protested to being opened, as a key was forced into it. With a rush she remembered that she was on a Pirate ship, and pirates were notorious for there unwholesome deeds to the civilian population , including the rape of women, and these two looked as Piraty as they came.

She quickly rose to her feet, even as they opened the door. This was her chance; all she had to do was get away from these two. Shit.

"God, she's filthy, ain't she." This first pirate was the one who had opened the door, he was a tall scraggly looking man, his hair was short and mousy brown.

"Does it really matter? She's a woman Init she." This second Pirate stood behind the first, his head coming around the first to look in at the short woman, standing in the middle of the cell, her hair matted with mud blood and a couple of sticks and leaves, its original color completely hidden, her face was completely covered in dried mud. Her clothes blended perfectly with her skin, all covered in mud, she truly was filthy, it could however not hide her slight lithe body, and her womanly curves.

Louisa looked up meekly at the two pirates as they looked at her with a hunger in their eyes; she tensed her body, steeling herself for a fight; she was afterall trained in kickboxing and basic self defense that was taught in school. The first pirate stepped into the cage. Without a word Louisa brought her foot up before the second pirate could enter the cage. Her foot connected first with the pirate's chest, knocking him backwards, winding him. Suddenly she came at him, hitting him with a speed and ferocity that shocked both the pirates. Even as he bought his hands up to defend himself from her attack she disengaged, moving backwards, lightly on her feet. As he got over his surprise, and began to come towards her, she feinted with her right hand, and as he flinched backwards a step she bought her foot up again, higher this time so it connected with the side of his head, bringing him down in a heap, unconscious.

"Holy shit darlin'." The second pirate whispered, stepping backwards out of the doorway. She stepped forward following him out of the cell. He quickly grabbed her arm in a vice like grip, pulling her body closer to him, bringing his face down to hers. She was hit with his stench, a mixture of alcohol, sweat and something else unsavory that she couldn't put her finger on. " Ya mit 'ave put down Jacobs, but I am a hole new ship, and ya betta be nice to me, I would ate to urt ya, darlin'" He said into her face, his breath making her gag. She tried to hide her disgust, and gently smiled up at him. "Dats betta, darlin'" He said bringing his lips down onto hers, in her surprise Louisa gasped giving him the gap he needed to force his tongue down her throat, without thinking she bit straight down on his tongue. At the same moment as he pulled back from her, both their mouths filled with his blood, she bought her knee up into his groin eliciting a sharp scream followed by a groan as he pulled one hand to his mouth, and one to his throbbing pelvis. Once free from his grasp she stepped back and bought her balled fist straight into the side of his head, knocking him out as she had done with the first pirate.

Sure that the noise they had made would not go unnoticed she ran to the ladder that the two pirates had used to come down to her, she stopped for a minute hiding in the shadows listening for any hint of another pirate. When she was answered by silence she quickly climbed the stairs, and poked her head through the open hatch, checking to see that the cost was clear. Convinced that she was safe for the moment she rose from out of the bilge, into a corridor with doors on each side running both left and right. A noise to her right made up her mind for her, as she ran on light feet down the left end of the corridor. Louisa stopped and crept forward as she reached a stair case leading upwards onto the deck. She slowly climbed the stairs, and peeped out of the hatch, seeing the cost was clear she began to climb the rest of the way out, just as she was grabbed with strong meaty hands from behind. Louisa screamed, squirmed, kicked, and hit every inch of her captor that she could reach. She heard a snap as her head connected with her captor's nose: breaking it. With a surprised yelp, the pirate dropped this little wildcat, who clambered up the rest of the steps, only to run square into the chest of none other then Captain James Hook.

Hook along with several other crew members had been drawn to the hatch by the screaming of their young captive. The girl had flown out of the hatch and had run straight into the captain, knocking him back a step before he folded his arms around her, the deadly steel of his hook pointing safely away from her back. She now stood held tightly against the captain her arms pinned tightly to her side. Louisa started to yet again to struggle blissfully unaware of the danger she was in from the hook at her back. With her arms incapacitated she did the only thing she could do: She mimicked her action earlier in the brig and brought her knee up into the captain's crotch. With a slight groan he released her and pushed her backwards into the waiting arms of four of the crewmembers.

"Take her to my cabin" he ordered his voice an octave higher then usual.

The four pirates each grabbed a limb of the struggling girl, and lifted her spread-eagled between them, as she twisted only to find that there grip was stronger then her efforts.

"Jeez captain, how did she get out of the brig?" The Irish Boatswain Smee asked looking at the retreating entourage.

"How the hell would I know." The captain asked, as he gently held his hurt manhood, although now he had straightened up, and he had a dangerous glean in his eyes. "But she will sure as hell pay for that one." He said almost to himself as his gaze followed the little Irish man's.

Out of the frying pan, into the fire. At least this time there was no steal bars around her, at least there was windows. Louisa had been literally thrown into the Captain's quarters, by the four burly pirates who had carried her. They had then hastened out of the room, bolting the door behind them. She looked around the room, it sure was damn fine, it was all mahogany wood, there was a Spanish wall that had several items of clothing strewn over it, there was several beautiful cabinets, one glass with what looked like rum. There was a huge desk, on the side, while in the middle of the room was an amazing four poster bed, and of course there was what looked like an old style piano kind of, not to mention the lush carpets beneath her, and a couple of other bits and pieces all tastefully placed around the room.

Louisa got up from where she had been tossed and strode over to the windows at the back of the ship. The windows ran from half a meter along one side of the ship all along the back to the other side. The view was amazing. Without hesitation Louisa quickly ran to the side windows where she could see neverland and opened the window. Without fairy dust she would have to rely on her swimming abilities, luckily for her she was in peak physical condition, and she had competed in several triathlons, so the swim didn't worry her to much, it was the jump that made her pause. It wasn't that she was scared of heights it was that she had an unusual fear of jumping, landing in the water and being dragged underneath the ship, funny that.

In her hesitated concentration Louisa failed to notice the door of the cabin opening, she didn't miss however the hand around her ankle pulling her other leg that already hung half outside the window back inside the ship. Louisa lost her balance and fell, straight on top of the captain who had pulled her back inside.

To stunned to fight for at least a few seconds, Louisa simply looked into the Forget-me-not blue eyes of the Captain. She then noticed his other attributes including his jet black curls, handsomely dark face, there was something all together sinister about him, yet enthralling at the same time. She felt rather than saw the hard muscles of his body, through his white satin shirt, deep red velvet jacket, black breeches, and of course weapon sash that held both pistol, knife and sword. She was currently pressed up against all of this, and more, and her heart began to race as she forgot herself in the eyes of the Captain, for a minute at least. She ruined the moment however when her quick thief like hand had reached down to his weapons, and pulled out his knife, which she now held to his throat. Without blinking he brought his hand up to her throat, however instead of a hand, cold metal pressed against her. A draw!

"Who the hell are you, and why have you taken me prisoner?" She hissed neither her voice nor cold glare wavering.

"I, my dear could ask you the same thing." He said meeting her intense glare with one of his own, his voice commanding, dangerous, and husky all in one. "But as a gentleman I shall answer, I am Captain James Hook; surely if you are here you must have heard of me." He added a hint of arrogance in his voice. "Now my little vixen, Who are you, what are you, a grown woman, although with the filth I might be mistaken, doing in Neverland, and how did you get here."

"My name Captain is Louisa Darling, I was bought here by Peter Pan after he rescued me from my home in England, I am apparently supposed to be a mother to the lost boys." She answered, still wary of the captain.

"Well Miss Darling, I can only assume you are related to Wendy, and I must also assume that she may be dead?" He asked but continued as she only nodded to his questions. "Well is this not interesting, another 'Darling', it seems you may be feistier then that little brat was. Now my dear if you would not mind, getting off me, and giving me back my knife." He said even as he pushed her off him, grabbing her hand that held the knife, squeezing it until the blade dropped from her hand.

"Well as it seems I have no say in the matter, Captain." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"There is no need to be afraid, Louisa, all I need of you is the directions to Peter pan's hideout, and you will then of course be used as bait." He said as he rose to his feet, and looked down at her still lying on the floor, not offering a hand up.

"Well of course that would be the plan dear captain, isn't it always ?" she said laughingly looking up at him from her back. "Right then Captain, if you would be so kind as to show me to some food, I seem to be hungry." She said rolling over on the floor and rising to her feet to stand before him, covered from head to foot, in mud, blood and a couple of bruises.

"Do you not wish to clean up first?" He asked turning his nose up at her slightly at her appearance.

"No, I think not, for you see I do not trust you or your men, and my appearance might deter you all from making unwanted … advances." She said remembering the hungry look in the two pirates she had knocked out in the hold.

"As you wish, for tonight only, food will be bought to you, let me first take you to a safer location." He said quickly grabbing her arms, placing his hook at her throat.

"What I can't sleep here?" she laughed as she moved her head back easing the pressure on her throat.

An: how did you like it, you know the deal please review and I know its longer then the other chapters but I thought it better if they were longer which is why this took a while. I know its not that good but I thought I might as well do something.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: again only own Louisa, do I really have to keep doing this through out the story?

AN: well the next chapter fair readers, enjoy and review you know the drill

Louisa had been carted off by the captain to a small storage room, it was filled with rope canvas, and a few other tools, she would hardly be able to stand given the 'junk' in the room.

"You are putting me in here?" She asked incredulously, staring up at the captain. "You can not do this, this looks like a fucking rats nest. I demand a room with a bed. You said you were a gentleman."

"My dear, if you insist on looking like a rat, then you can sleep like one, and until of course you wish to repent your decline of the bath I so humbly offered, then you can stay here." He said in an annoyingly gentile voice.

Louisa took a deep breath, controlling her anger. "Very well captain" she said matching his tone perfectly. "As I will not repent, I shall sleep here, might I request however, some food?"

She smiled as his face lost its composure for a second before he brought his gentleman like smile back to his lips, "Of course, I shall send some scraps for you." He said, smirking down at her.

"Thank you captain for your hospitality." She said without pause at this added insult. "I will then of course leave you to your duties, please have the dinner sent here to my room." Louisa said before she stepped into the cupboard, turned and closed the door in the face of the no longer in control captain, all was done with the grace of a fine dignitary, surprising her 'host'.

Once the door was closed the storage room was plunged into darkness, blinding Louisa before her eyes adjusted, and she could see that a faint light was given off from a strip underneath the door. "Fucking pirates." She hissed to herself, as she groped her way forward in the darkness, reaching out to find the canvas, she clambered up onto the mound of fabric rearranging it so when she laid down it was at least half comfortable. In the silence of the room, a single tear ran down her cheek unabated, before she closed her eyes cutting off the flow of more. A wave of exhaustion silently sucked what was left of her energy out of her, and in this state, lying curled up on a pile of canvas, in a storage cupboard, on a pirate ship, in Neverland Louisa fell into a sleep troubled by the sole image of a face with forget-me-not blue eyes.

The captain was furious, he had lost to a girl, a woman he corrected himself, or at least that's what he thought given her current appearance he could have made a mistaken. All the same he was pissed, he had never had somebody let alone a girl stand up to him before, all except Wendy but she was but a child, this Louisa was grown, she had have sense enough to be scared.

After she had closed the door on his face he had stormed off in the direction of his cabin, halfway there he had run into Smee, his boatswain told him to fetch some scraps for the guest, "make sure there tasteful scraps, but scraps none the less." He would have to clean her up, if she was not willing then he would force her, but she would obey him in the end, he would have control again.

Louisa was awoken the next day by a blinding light as the door was swung open without notice, her unexpected visitor was the boatswain Smee, the same one who had brought her her 'scraps' the last night.

"Rise and shine missy, the cap'n wants to see you, there's a nice bath for you, and breakfast." He said as she rose her now muddy, bloody, dreadlocked, and sleep tousled head from her canvas bed. She was bleary eyed but she got up without hesitation, used to following orders at once back home. She followed the portly little man down the way she had come last night, to the captain's personal quarters.

"Now missy, the bath is behind the wall there, the cap'n had to see to some business but he will be back, there is enough time for you to wash yourself and then get dressed into the clothes on the bed." He said pointing to a lovely red dress on laid flat on the bed.

"Thank you Smee." Louisa said hiding a yawn with her hand, as Smee closed the door behind him. She looked down at the steaming water in the bath rub, it looked awfully inviting, however she had worked out a plan, and it involved not bathing regrettably. With a disconcerted sigh she moved over to the windows, which were now all locked unfortunately.

She was sitting on a red velvet couch on the side of the room, facing the door when it opened, to reveal the captain dressed out in all his glory. His eyes quickly searched the room until he found Louisa sitting with one leg crossed over the other in all her filth. With a deep breath he stalked into the room, letting two of his crew walk in carrying a folding table with breakfast laid out on top of it.

"Why did you not take the bath?" he asked once the two pirates had left. He was already irritated at her stubbornness yet strangely intrigued to find out what lay beneath the grime.

"I told you last night my appearance seems to currently be to my advantage, and it will not alter for I will not take a bath." Louisa said already rising to her feet and moving to the table where she popped a grape into her mouth.

"I must insist my dear, I cannot have you stinking up my ship." he said sitting down at the breakfast table.

"Me stinking up your ship, have you even smelt some of your men, let me tell you it is not pleasant." She said remaining on her feet, her hand darting out not and then to steal a bit of food, as if by habit.

"I assume you are referring to the two gentlemen who you assaulted down in the brig." Hook asked a slightly amused expression on his face as he observed her rather add style of eating. "That however is not the point, you are my prisoner and I will have you decently presented, one way or another. Please my dear do sit down."

"My name is Louisa, and you cannot force me to bathe, what would you do throw me into the ocean." She said as she slipped into the chair opposite Hook's, ignoring the comment about the two pirates in the brig.

"My girl, Louisa" he added as an afterthought. "If you do not bathe then that will be my only option and I will throw you into the ocean to clean you." Hook said this an evil grin coming to his face as he saw the look of unease spread across her face. "In fact" he began again, "as it seems you have finished your pecking, if you still refuse to bathe right now then it will be into the sea with you."

"I do not believe you captain as you keep pointing out you are gentleman and you would not do that to a lady." She said with an edge of panic, though secretly smiling as her plan was working perfectly.

"A lady no, you yes." He said, and with that he sprang to his feet grabbed her arm, ignoring her feeble attempts of protest. "I do take that as a no I refuse to bathe." He said as a hauled her on one of his shoulders. Slightly taken aback at the speed of his movements, she began to resist with a bit more fervor, making her plight seem believable.

The Captain strode out onto the deck with the young captain thrown over his shoulder much to the amusement of the entire crew. Unabashed at this lack of decorum, Louisa threw as many curses as she knew at the captain, at the crew, at the entire pirate population.

"My dear, that you should know such words." Hook laughed slightly taken aback by her continued fiery disposition. "Now shall we make you walk the plank, or shall I just throw you overboard?" Her answer was another curse that sent one of the more delicate pirates to blushing. "The plank it is then my dear." He continued striding as the plank of wood was cast out the side of the ship. Hook set Louisa down so the was facing the water, and pushed her slightly so she had to walk out further. Louisa walked calmly out but stopped at the edge and turned to face the captain and the rest of the crew a smile on her face.

"Well dear Captain, while I thank you for your hospitality but I fear I must bid you a due" she said before she calmly turned around and dove off the plank oblivious of the surprised shout of the captain and the crew. Hook hadn't meant for her to be thrown over, he had just wished to scare her, and now she had tricked him.

"Manipulative little…" Hook trailed off as her actions fully hit him, she had put the idea of throwing her over board into his head, it had been her plan all along to swim back to the ocean as he remembered her plight to jump through the windows, silently cursing her and himself he rushed with the rest of the crew to the side of the ship, searching for her in the water.

"Sir, look she's there. One of the pirates who had climbed onto the rigging to get a better view shouted.

"Set a boat down, lets go pick our guest up." Hook bellowed to the laughter of his men.

Wendy had dived and swam under the water for as long as her breath could hold, she was now up, and swimming with powerful freestyle strokes toward the shore. Behind her a slight trail of mud and blood followed her, as her skin was washed clean by the salt water leaving a rather wet blond woman, powering with all her might towards the shore. When she thought she had swam half-way, she flipped onto her back giving herself a slight break even as she resumed swimming back stroke, keeping an eye on the ship and a life boat that had been dropped into the water and was now being rowed towards her. With a new burst of adrenalin at the thought of being captured again Louisa turned back on her front and began her freestyle stroke again, praying all the while that she would be able to make it.

She was about three quarters of the way to the shore when the row boat caught up with her, she had noticed just in time, because she took a quick breath and ducked under the water just as a hand reached out to get her missing her by a centimeter. Louisa swam underneath the boat coming up on the other side, trying to confuse the pirates as to her whereabouts all the while swimming further into shore. She popped her head out of the water one last time just as something grabbed her foot, and with a scream she was dragged underneath the water by a scaly hand.

Her lungs demanded air, and her vision was beginning to go black around the edges when she felt a strong hand grasp her hand, pulling her upwards, although the hand on her foot still held on, with a rising panic and a need for air she gave out one final kick and the scaled hand released her out of surprise. The creature however would not give up that easily and scratched at her leg as it tried to reaffirm its grip. The figure pulling her upwards saved her when he pulled a knife that he had held in his teeth, and sliced the groping hand of the creature. Louisa was pulled into the boat, and as she lay against the man who had saved her, she looked up into his eyes, and staring back at her was deep forget-me-not blue eyes, surrounded by a mass of soaking wet curls. She smiled at the image of THE Captain James Hook with his arms around her shivering from the water, a bemused expression replacing his anger at her escape as she laughed, before she passed out and his expression was yet again replaced with one of deep worry, as he ordered his men to row them back to the ship.

An: there ya go kiddies tune in next week for more adventures of Captain James Hook and the Darlin Louisa, what will happen will our heroin escape from the clutches of the pirate captain, why is the pirate captain so concerned could there possibly be romance in the air? lol. you guys know the deal please review if you liked it… its just like honk if your horny lol. Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Discliamer: same as the other chapters

AN: ok this is chapter 5 now I believe I dono I am losing track but just enjoy it and if you do review.

Hook awoke to a short sharp scream coming from his bed, in a rush he sat up his hand already on his dagger, however when he looked over to where the noise had come from he saw nothing but a mass of bed covers. As he rose and silently crept over to the bed his right hand still on his dagger his left hung by his side useless without his hook. On his bed was Louisa twitching and whimpering in her sleep, a look of sheer terror on her face, Hook prayed that the nightmares that so plagued her did not feature him.

"Father…Please…No." She pleaded, fighting with the bed covers tangling herself up all the more.

Still confused Hook moved forward and placed his hand on her shoulder pushing her gently trying to wake her. With a gasp she violently flinched away from his touch, only to role herself out of the bed, taking the bed covers with her. Finally awake from her short fall she lay there breathing deeply, as she remembered with tears in her eyes the nightmare, the memories that haunted her sleep. With a start Louisa realised that she wasn't alone. She sat up and stared at the Captain before she angrily brushed her tears away angry at herself that she had shown such weakness in front of her captor.

"Captain." She said with a slight nod of her head as a morning greeting, pretending nothing had happened she worked to untangle her legs from the covers and slowly stood, before the captain who looked at her with an odd mix of pity, and remorse before he changed it to an arrogant smile.

"My dear, do you always jump out of bed so?" he asked with a sneer on his face.

"Do you always look as if you have just stepped on something horrid?" she retorted, dumping the bed covers back onto the bed, before smoothing it over.

"Only when you are around my dear." He answered back smoothly.

What was fast turning into an argument was distracted as a knock came at the door which was then opened by Hook's command, revealing Smee with two other pirates bringing in a table laden with food fit for a king. At the sight Louisa forgot her anger, and smiled warmly at the short man, then delightedly at the food.

"Breakfast is served." Smee called out before he and the other two pirates left closing the door behind them. Louisa quickly sat down at one of the chairs provided and began piling food onto her plate, she had taken two bites of a delicious peach or something of the kind before she even looked at the captain who had remained where he was a small smile on his lips.

"Won't you join me dear captain." She asked her anger forgotten as she was distracted by the food. The captain sat and began to eat with a little more decorum even as he marveled at there situation. Here she was his fiery young captive, who had turned out to be rather beautiful when all the dirt had been washed off, sitting at the table as if she hadn't eaten in months, wearing nothing but a tight top which was stained brown from her previous 'adventures', and very short pants, and she seemingly didn't even notice. He himself was sitting at the table without a shirt, without his Hook, his hair hadn't even been brushed.

Hook finished eating before her and just sat there looking at her, he noticed that her body was covered in bruises and scars of varying age, a sign that she had been beaten and abused over a great length of time, apart from these marks she seemed to be healthy if a little undernourished, though she still needed that bath. Louisa finished with her breakfast sat back in her chair and stretched her arms back, which tightened her shirt over her breasts and pushed them out towards the captain. Louisa yawned to hide her smile at the captain's reaction which was firstly to look at them and then cough slightly trying to announce to her that she was being improper.

"I do believe Captain," she said her posture back to normal, and her eyes trained on the Spanish wall that hid the bath tub. "that I would indeed like that bath that you offered me."

"What, the bathe that you so stubbornly declined?"

"The very same, well as the plan that went with my decline of your so kind offer is so obviously void, I don't see why I should not be clean and presentable." She said giving him her best feminine smile, adding a doe-eyed look.

He knew he was being manipulated and yet her smile set off a familiar yearning in his nether region, one that sent fire throughout his body. Grudgingly he lowered his head in defeat, bowing to her request. "Of course my dear, we could not have a repeat of yesterday's attempted escape can we." Louisa blushed, and dropped her gaze acting like the perfect demure young lady.

"Yes captain, I don't believe I will be jumping back into the water so soon, not with those things out there." She said a slight shudder coming to her skin as she remembered the clammy hand. She looked back up at the captain meeting his forget-me-not blue eyes, with her piercing green ones. "Thank you captain for saving me from those things, I don't know how I could ever repay you." She said with all honesty.

"My dear, it was nothing, I simply rescued you from the mermaids, when of course you had jumped off the ship, embarresing me in front of my crew, and when you had treated me so badly." He said his arrogant smile playing across his face again.

Her anger was back although she tried her hardest to conceal it. "Yes captain, I have acted terribly for a prisoner, trying to escape and all." Louisa said her statement dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes well just see that it doesn't happen again will you." He said ignoring it.

"So how about that bath," she said bringing the topic back on track.

"Yes, I will get the men to bring in some heated water, and I shall get you some new clothes, those ones you are wearing, if you can indeed call them clothes, will need to be washed, or burned." He said with fake distain.

Louisa looked down at her stained and torn night clothes, they were a mess, but she didn't understand his problem with them. "This is what I sleep in, but I do indeed call them clothes, what's your problem with them, apart from there obvious disrepair?" She asked

"What's wrong with them, there is barely anything there, not that I mind all that much, but you can not walk around my ship dressed as such, the men you see." He said, trying to forget his own distraction with her, he looked her over with a strange look in his eyes that she understood all to well. "Well Louisa." He said coughing slightly as he stood, "I shall of course leave you to yourself, I will have your bath brought in." He said before he quickly exited the room, only to return a short minute later, his cheeks slightly red as he moved over to the Spanish wall and strode behind it, to appear a while later dressed in his finery, all but his shirt and jacket, which he carried over his stump. He walked casually over to the dresser and picked up the contraption, and put down the rest of his clothes. The captain picked up a bell, and rang it twice to have Smee rush through the door not a minute later, Smee began to attach the contraption over the captain's stump, binding it to his shoulder in what looked like a most uncomfortable way, the Captain showed nothing on his face except a slight sneer at his own deformity. The captain and smee, both walked out of the cabin once the captain was fully dressed. All this had happened without a single word uttered by either the captain, the boatswain or Louisa as she had watched on in fascination; the captain hadn't even met her eyes, as he had been forced into the leather harness.

Louisa stood a towel rapped around her, her hair dripping down her back as she looked with dismay at the red dress laid out on the bed, it looked uncomfortable, and she wished she had her bag that she had brought to Neverland but that she had so carelessly left on her cloud, as it had deposited her, getting her into this mess of mud and pirates and mermaids and one handsome captain, and now a red dress. Louisa squeezed out the moisture in her hair before she placed her towel on the floor beside her feet. She pulled on the 'underpants', and a simple chemise, there was other undergarments left out but she had no idea how they were put on or in which order so she left them moving straight on to the dress. The problem with it was that it had a built in corset, after fighting with it for ten minutes, Louisa threw it on the bed accompanied with some of her best curses, no matter which way she tried it was to small, even for her light body, it seemed it had belonged to a child who lacked Louisa's feminine attributes. Giving up on the whole thing she began a search through the captain's draws searching for a shirt and pants, once she was dressed in an overlarge shirt and loose pants, she decided that these were much more practical. Just as she finished a polite knock sounded at the door.

"Enter." She called as she looked herself up and down in the mirror, using the captain's hairbrush on her own long brown hair.

"And what are you wearing?" The captain hissed, as he looked at her in his clothes, and the red dress lying crumpled on the bed along with half the other clothes that Smee had laid out for her.

"Clothes, Dear captain." She said looking at him through the mirror.

"Well, yes, but they are my clothes." He said indignantly. "Why are you not dressed in the clothes Smee set out for you?"

"They didn't fit, that dress is for a child." She said as she turned to him, pointing an accusing finger at the bed. She looked down at her chest and then up at him with a slight smirk on her face, as she saw his eyes following her own. "It didn't fit."

"Well that hardly gives you permission to go about in my clothes."

"Did you wish me to walk out on the deck, naked, amid all your pirates?" Louisa asked accusingly of her captor.

With a deep breath Hook appraised her in his clothes. They definitely suited her, the very sight of her, sent a wave of heat into his nether regions, again. Louisa stood there a tinge of red coming to her cheeks as the same heat took flight throughout her innards. Hook noticed her cheeks and gave a slight chuckle as he stepped closer to Louisa, deciding that he would act on the feeling that was obviously coursing throughout both their bodies. On instinct she took a slight step back as she in turn appraised the captain in all his finery. He was close enough now for his scent to waft over her, a masculine smell of rum, cigars, the sea, and something else that was uniquely his own. She took a deep breath in through her nose as she stepped forward, connecting their chests. Louisa put a hand over his heart and she could feel his strong heart beat coming at a slightly fast rate, though it could not compare to her own that seemed to leap out of her chest, wanting to be closer to him. Louisa looked up at Hook through her eyelashes in a slightly confused manner. She waited patiently for him as he brought his lips down to cover hers, it was a tentative kiss and he broke away within seconds and looked down at her gauging her reaction. Louisa looked up at him no longer in control and now completely confused, her breath was quickened, all from a single kiss, from this pirate, she couldn't work it out.

With a slightly cross look on his face he began to turn away, her look of confusion wasn't unusual but still, he felt that his advances were unwanted, perhaps he thought that he had read the signs wrong, perhaps it was fear that made her heart race, he could understand that considering the monster that he felt himself to be.

Slowly as if unsure of herself, she reached one hand to his shoulder pulling him back towards her while the other was brought up to the back of his head as she gently drew him down to her where she placed her mouth onto his returning his kiss, in kind. Louisa broke off this time, completely breathless her heart beating at 100 miles a minute. She looked up at him, and smiled gently.

"Shall we go to dinner then captain?" she asked, only now noticing his own flustered appearance, a reaction it seemed they both had had to pay for their two simple yet so meaningful kisses.

He didn't know what had happened but it seemed he had been correct in his original assumption, it didn't seem to be fear that made her heart flutter so. She had kissed him, and it seemed to him her kiss had been more erotic, more everything then anything he had ever done with any other woman he had been with. His greatest desire at the moment would have been to simply throw her on the bed and have his way with her, but he knew that would be wrong, he had after all always prided himself on his rather gentlemanly manners, at least for a pirate, towards the ladies, and even if with other women he would have perhaps disregarded most of those manners, he felt that Louisa was different, he knew from what he had heard from her dreams that she had already been through a lot, and that perhaps her history of men whether sexual or not was riddled with pain, and that was not something he wished to mess with. He knew after all that good things came to those who wait, and he felt he could wait to get his one.

A.N: Anyway I dono this chapter was done in parts so I don't believe it is as fluid as the other chapters, but here ya go, and there is chemistry, it makes the air practically tingle. Lol anyway review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer only own those who u don't recognize unless of course uve been reading the story which I would assume you have because not many people go to the end of a story first, not that this is the end but u know the latest chapter I have written.

Louisa was in the middle of a handstand when the door opened, to reveal an upside down captain with a bemused expression on his face. L:ouisa slowly flipped over backwards in graceful manner to stand before the captain, awaiting eagerly any hint of human interaction. For you see Louisa was bored, she had spent the past week locked up in the confines of the captains room, with not a lot to do, while the captain was seeing to matters of the ship. And so it was she was practicing her gymnastics.

"It seems you have some rather interesting habits, my dear." The captain said as he looked at her attire. She was again in the same clothes she had arrived in now as clean as they would ever be. "Why are you wearing those old things?"

"Because these are the only clothes that fit me properly, so that I can move around unhindered, while I am practicing."

"And why, pray tell are you practicing 'acrobats'."

"Because dear captain I am so very bored, you leave me here, alone with nothing to do, while you go out and play pirates."

"Play pirates?" he asked a slight hitch in his voice as he looked at her dangerously.

" Fine, have it your way, are pirates." She said flashing her lashes at him, effectively disarming his anger.

" But can't I go out onto the ship, please. I have always loved the sea and being stuck in here with the windows locked, it gets so stuffy and I fear I might just go stir crazy."

" I do not believe that you are in appropriate attire to go out on the ship." He said pointedly.

Without shame, she quickly rushed to the Spanish wall were she had tossed the captains clothes that she continuasly dressed. Quite infatuated with the smell of the captain that enshrouded her when she wore them. She stepped behind the wall and immediately started to change, her shirt. She refused however to put the captains pants on again, and kept her own mini shorts.

"Is this more to your approval?" she asked stepping back out, still buttoning up the shirt.

"What about your pants?"

"I refuse to wear you're a minute longer, they are to big, and the chaff." Louisa said, still pleading with the captain.

" You can not go out like that, tell you what, I shall open the windows if you promise not to try and escape again."

"Please just let me come on deck."

" Not today, I have some more issues to deal with up on deck, and then I promise I will come back down and keep you company." The captain aid with a hint of finality, why he was trying top please this girl was beyond him, but it was easier then fighting with her every day.

"Fine", she conceded, "as long as you open the windows now."

The captain drew a key from around his neck, and began unlocking the windows for her, before he left with a flourish of his hat.

As soon as she heard the click of the lock on the door, Louisa ran to the unlocked windows and forced open several. She stood at the windows, letting the cool breeze waft over her, and the busy network of voices from above mingle with her own as she tried to copy the speech of the pirates. A sudden idea came to her, and with a mischievous grin she gripped the window sill and slowly climbed out. She found her footing and began climbing around the ship to the side where the crews mess was. With a quick look in checking to make sure the cost was clear, she squeezed her way through a porthole, landing on her feet beside a hammock. She remembered quite clearly that there were smaller pirates on board, and she was sure that there would be one around the same build as her. With a quick search of the belongings of the hammocks near her, she found some clothes that looked like they would fit. She didn't have a choice however, as she heard the door to the mess open. She quickly grabbed the clothes and climbed her way out of the same window she had entered by.

In short order she had reentered the captains quarters, and was looking over her 'booty'. She quickly tried on the pants, and shirt, and found them to be a perfect match, even if they did smell. Louisa removed the clothes again, and began scrubbing them in the washbasin. As she hung the clothes up to dry, by the fire, she set about looking for the clothes smee had left for her, there had been one horrid looking dress that had fitted her, but she had refused to wear out of principle. The dress had an inbuilt corset, which she proceeded to cut out, leaving the rest of the dress for rags. Once the clothes were relatively dry, she put them on then put the corset on over the top of the shirt, tying it up from the front, and then swiveling it around. She looked herself up and down in the mirror, with approval she found a pirate looking young lady looking back at her. She laughed quietly to herself, just as she heard the lock. Louisa raced to Spanish wall, and hid herself behind it. The captain walked in, and looked around the room. When he didn't see her he cursed the air, and ran over to the open windows. Louisa casually stepped out from behind the Spanish wall, and glided silently over to the captain whose back was still to her. She stood on her tippy toes and leant towards him.

"Watcha looking at?" She said into his ear, seemingly looking with him, as her jumped a foot into the air. Louisa tried her hardest to hold in her laughter, as she continued to look out the window.

" What the devil are you doing, girly." He whispered with venom

"I could ask you the same thing captain" she whispered back.

She stepped away from the captain, his eyes following her, and she did a turn to show off her new clothes. "What do you think?" she asked looking back at him. "More appropriate?"

She blushed at the look on his face, he obviously approved of her new attire.

"Where on neverland did you get such clothes?" He asked, breaking the shocked silence.

"On you know, they were just lying around." She said brushing the question aside. "So then, now that I have more appropriate clothes, you have no excuse to not take me up on deck. So when can we go?"

The captain however ignored her, he gave her a look that said he was too busy trying to suppress the urge to rip her garments off and have his way with her, right then and there. Louisa noticed the gleam in the captain's eyes and began moving herself backwards, a trace of fear crossing her face.

She felt the back of her knees buckle slightly as she hit the edge of the bed; not where she wanted to be, as the captain advanced on her.

With nowhere else to go Louisa scrambled across the bed, almost making it to the other side, to safety, before her ankle was grabbed and with a gasp she was dragged back, until she was lying flat on her back on the bed, the captain towering over her, his britches painfully tight.

His breathing heavy, Hook looked Louisa up and down, finally resting on her eyes which held fiery defiance. Hook put his hand on one side of her head, his hook on the other, and lowered himself down onto her, outing his knee between her thighs forcing them open.

"You had better rethink your next move, Hook." Louisa spat up at him, with such vehemence that Hook haltered for a second before he saw the not to unpleased state she was in.

"Now, now my dear, we both know you want this." He said looking down at her rapid chest movements.

Louisa tried her hardest ti hold ointo her ander, evenas her breathing quicked in heightened expectation, and her body grew on fire. In one last ditch attempt Louisa drew in her breath to scream, only able to let out a slight yelp as her open mouth was encased by Hook's and her mouth was plundered by his tongue.

After several moments of passionate kissing, Louisa battling it out with Hook with as much fervour, Hook released her mouth allowing them both a much needed breath.

Hook looked down at Louisa, smirking, they both knew she had lost what had been Hook's not altogether playful game. There was no hiding the lust in her look.

Louisa moved her legs, opening them wider and rose her pelvis up to meet Hooks. He was surprised at the move, and found himself quickly losing control. All of a sudden Hook stood up and planted his feet firmly on the ground, before he lost this game.

"Well I would guess, it to be just around time for dinner."

Louisa lay on the bed, her chest heaving, a look of confusion, disappointment and pleading all in one on her face.

"You cannot leave me like this, Hook." She said anger at being rejected coming into her voice.

"My dear, it wouldn't be proper, like you said I need to think about my actions, and leaving you as such, would be a fitting punishment for leaving the cabin without my permission." He said indicating her clothes.

Louisa rose of the bed, and walked over to the captain, she had seen the control slipping in his gaze earlier on.

"Very well captain, have it your way." She moved up to him touching her chest to his. She placed her hand on his stomach between them, and ran it down across his pelvis and down to his thigh, before bringing it back up to the starting position over the now enlarged bulge in his pants. A shiver ran throughout the captain's body, he needed her, he was past halfway point.

Hook placed his hand on the middle of her back, his hook on the top of the back of her corset, ready to rip through it and release her from her confinement. The door suddenly burst open and in entered Smee carrying their dinner.

Hook looked up at Smee a pained look on his face, before returning his gaze to Louisa, who smiled triumphantly.

"I win."

AN I know its short and I think the next one is longer which will be published shortly its written I just have to type it up, oh and sorry for the lateness of the reply, but as I am in yr 12 I havnt had time, well I thought I didn't but I find that writing is helping to keep me balanced and allowing me to release some well pent up 'creativity' or anger either way its under control. I do hope some people have stayed loyal. Read and review even if uve reviewed before I still love to hear from u and thanx to all those who have done so already.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This chapter is awfully random, I do not know what I was on, but its just a bit of fun so I hope u enjoy. Just for you Yuki Asao lol, I hope this is a bit faster lol.

Hook looked at his captive; her hair flying behind her as she stood at the bow of the ship, looking out to sea as she listened to Smee prattle on.

It had been three long nights since Louisa'a win over the captain, and they had both kept their distance, both unwilling to broach 'the subject', Hook had even been forced to sleep on his couch for fear of losing control.

They had however both been constantly watching each other, gauging each others reactions; both acting as the hunter and the hunted in one.

Louisa was allowed on deck, no worthwhile excuse having coming to Hook's aid, as long as she was in the presence of either himself or Smee.

Louisa's eyes met Hook's as she caught him staring. Hook turned away and moved off, kicking himself as being careless enough to be caught so, and then being effected so; it was crazy he was acting like a boy with a crush.

"Smee," Louisa said, turning back to the surprisingly likeable old pirate. "How do they get down from there?" Louisa asked indicating the crow's nest. Louisa had been infinitely curious as to the workings of the ship, and had gleamed a lot from the old man. She was a keen and intelligent student, matched by the by Smee's vast knowledge, even if he did have to be coaxed to answer some questions.

"Well, its simple enough, it's a rope trick; once up, there is a rope that you tie around yourself when you wish to come down. And you just step off the platform, and it uses counterbalancing weights to bring you to the ground."

Louisa had decided at some point that she needed to reach the crows nest. She had all the information, she just needed an opportunity…

"Smee do you know where the captain is?" Louisa asked.

Smee looked up from his work and around; searching the ship.

"No missy, his presence seems to have alluded us both, what is it that your wanting him for?"

"I just wanted to talk to him is all." Louisa shrugged.

"Was it important." Smee asked putting down the knot he had been working on untangling.

"Yes, it kind of was." Louisa answered; a look of concentration crossing over her beautiful features. "I guess I could go find him."

"Well I cannot let you go off on, wandering about the ship, and this needs to be done." He said looking down at the knot.

"Well, would it be permitted if you went and summoned his majesty, and I stay here and finish of unraveling the rope?" she said trying not to show any emotions as she pleaded silently.

"Well…" Smee hesitated, looked around the ship again, before he continued. "I guess there isn't really any harm, your in plain sight anyway. Yes, you wait here and continue on the rope and I will go and get the captain for you."

"Thank you." Louisa said sitting where Smee had been a moment ago. She picked up the rope, and began turning it over as she searched for a solution. She looked up without raising her head at the retreating back of the boatswain. She waited another minute as he reached the stairs and took a final look back before Louisa rose quickly using her time, and walked hurriedly, hiding herself from prying eyes, as she went.

Louisa reached the mast that held the crows nest high above. The butterflies in her stomach quieting as she began climbing; put at ease as she had not been bothered on her journey.

Her rise to the crows nest had nothing to do with a plan, she had in fact forgotten about escape for the moment a fact she was a little guilty about. It was just she felt too much like a prisoner, this to her was a symbol of freedom, the freedom that she still held, the freedom over herself. While containment still mattered, it was her mind that was most important, as long as her mind was free there was still hope, confinement of the body was after all only temporary, one way or another.

Such a belief had often saved her from going mad, with her father, when he had locked her away, and abused her. At school she escaped through any form of physical activity, especially gymnastics, she had even been in a small acrobatics company that she had been chosen for. She was always the best at what she did because she put her all into it. It was a form of normalcy and if anything she was passionate about life, and this helped or cope, with the dregs she had been handed.

Louisa was about midway up the rigging when she heard an several shouts one standing out above the rest was alarmed, and angry. She looked down, her hair blocking her vision as it was whipped around her face. She released one hand from the ropes and pulled it out of her face to see the captain surrounded by his crew. Louisa was unfazed; she turned around and continued her way up the rigging, completely resolute.

Almost to the top Louisa stole a quick glance down when she heard a sudden 'pickup' in the hollering and hooting. Below her was a pirate making his way up the roped, at a fast pace, the signs of a man who had spent his life climbing ropes. On a wider scale, Louisa could no longer identify the captain. There was a slight part of her that wanted him there watching, angry or worried but there nonetheless, it was an odd sensation that she had come to care what this man, her captor thought about her actions, and because of this she felt guilty at doing this to him.

Louisa made it to the crow's nest, as she stood up her shoulders back, she looked out what words would do an injustice in describing. A childlike grin stole across face at the beauty of it all. Neverland was a green jewel amid a beautiful green - blue sea that spread for miles.

Louisa began to laugh, tears welling in her eyes, at the joy of it, she had never expected it to be like this, it was all rather a shock to the system. She stood there for several minutes utterly spellbound before she heard the heavy breathing of the pirate that had been sent up to retrieve her.

Louisa looked down into the fierce, determined azul eyes of none other than Captain James Hook. Louisa simply waited, her gaze returning to the island and its sights, before when the time came she bent down to help the captain step up into the crow's nest. In the present state of utter peace that she was in, she was unaffected by the heated glare, glowering down on her. She smiled trying to share her feelings with the handsome captain.

"It's so beautiful." Louisa stated, breaking the captain's angry silence.

"What the devil are you up here, girl." Hook yelled bringing Louisa back to reality.

"Well, I guess I am enjoying the sights, I mean you said I could go anywhere on the ship." Sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"With a chaperone." Hook retorted.

"Well not like I was going to fly off." Louisa paused as she remembered exactly what story she was in. "Oh… I guess I forgot about that." She said a little sheepish.

"A likely story." Hook hissed, confusedly hurt that she wanted to escape, and then angry that he though she had wanted to have anything to do with him, for the simple sake of it.

"I swear this has nothing to with escape." Louisa countered, quickly assessing the situation. She placed a comforting hand on Hook's shoulder. "Nice look by the way." She said as she noticed Hook was dressed in his britches, without his boots, or other adornments. He wore his weapon sash tied around his waist, holding only his knife, and a plain white shirt, that opened to show the top of his chest.

Louisa could feel her knees go weak at his very presence. On impulse Louisa tipped her head back, and pulled him down into a surprisingly deep kiss, resting one hand on his chest, feelings his beat quicken with his breathing.

"I swear, while this is about freedom, it isn't about escaping from you, I still don't know about you." Louisa whispered as she broke away from the captain, continuing to hold him with her sincere gaze.

Shock stole across Hooks face, his anger forgotten for the moment, in light of the confusing feeling running through his body, one he could scarcely remember feeling.

Louisa turned around and looked back out at the view, wanting to leave Hook his space to sort out the emotions playing out in his eyes.

After several minutes of silence Hook placed his hand on Louisa's back, turning her back to face him.

"Ready to go down yet?" Hook asked.

"Yes I guess there is always tomorrow, aye captain." Louisa answered a slight smile coming to her lips.

"Right," Hook matched her smile with his own sardonic one. "I guess there is. So my dear, would you care for me to carry you down?" He said offering his hand as if asking for a dance.

"Why captain, How gentlemanly." She said taking the captains offered hand.

Hook pulled Louisa into him tightly, looping a rope around their wastes, holding them in their intimate embrace.

"Hold on tight then girly." Hook shouted as he stepped off the platform backwards, without any real warning. Louisa yelped and threw her arms around the captains neck. Halfway down Louisa overcame her shock, and began hooting at the exhilaration, not releasing her grip however as it seemed to be quiet comfortable.

When they hit the ground Louisa was still content to have the captains strong body against her own. Hook however indicated to two pirates who preceded to drag her off the captain, with fake grimaces, encouraged by their captains hidden signal of a 'game' to be had.

Louisa was shocked and pissed off to be dragged off the captain in such a manner, after such a show of affection on her part, embarrassed at herself that she had not remembered the crew standing around; too wrapped up in her schoolgirl feelings.

"Now, now my dear no need to be like that." He said in answer to her glare. "You did after all disobey my direct orders. It would be unfair to my crew if I let you go unpunished, don't you think." He said onto the laughter of crew. "Now men." He said turning around, winking at the pirates. "What would you suggest is a fitting punishment would be, for a young lady, who has no respect for the rules, and oh so loves to climb?" This was followed by an uproar of suggestions, each one more horrendous than the next. None however seemed to have an affect of Louisa, as she kept her glare steady, all the while at the captain.

"Now, now men, behave, there is after all a lady present. What we need is a punishment befitting a lady; well what can only be considered a lady given the present circumstances, surrounded by such fine upstanding gentlemen as ourselves." He said redirecting the game.

More outlandish suggestions followed, until Smee loudest of all called for her to be made to dance, if she was such a lady.

The captain turned suddenly to face Louisa, one of the biggest smirks plastered on his face, he held up his hand for silence.

"Yes, I think that might just be fitting, don't you my dear?"

It sounded crazy, to easy, unlike the Hook she had heard of in the story books, she realized he was playing a game, but she let her anger at the indecency rule her reason. "If that Is what the captain wishes." She answered with as much sarcasm and venom as she could muster.

"Oh it is." Hook called still grinning, "But why don't we make it interesting, shall we? As climbing seems to be your passion, you can dance from up there." He said Pointing straight up with his Hook, to the first cross beam. Louisa almost laughed, almost; instead she let her glare come back in full force. The crew all Hollered and began there catcalls before Hook silenced them again, awaiting her answer.

"Fine, have it your way." Louisa hissed, pulling herself free, and moving out of the circle. She moved to the rigging only to be stopped. She looked up to the captain.

"You have fun now you hear." He called to the men, while giving her a private look that said that he was winning, it was payback for her win in the cabin. "Dance nicely for the boys." He whispered quietly so only she would hear.

Louisa answered with another glare that was a private message all in itself. She turned and began her ascent to her stage.

From down below a beat was picked up just as Louisa planted her feet firmly on te rounded wood.

"If it's a dance they want it's a dance they shall get." Louisa whispered to herself with a little smile, she picked up a rope that was used as a safety line and tied the end in a loop before she slipped herself into it. Louisa centered herself, taking three deep breaths before she began with a performance of three flips backwards in quick succession.

The crew gasped as she continued her flips, with a dancer twist.

Louisa was pleased with the surprised gasps from the crowd below. She however had not finished. She stopped to check the security of the rope before she began spinning the length of it around her waist.

Hook bristled as Louisa looked at him directly; he had been spellbound by her graceful and fluid motions. Now however he felt something was wrong, he didn't feel in control any longer. The entire crew gasped in horror as Louisa fell gracefully from her perch. Hook yelled out but was silenced as he and the rest watched as she, her body horizontal, spun down the length of the rope. Louisa suddenly stopped herself, and began a second step in the dance on the rope, as she climbed her way up before twisting down and all the while keeping a fluid continuance in time to the music.

Louisa finally rolled herself up several yards, before she plummeted her way down to the end of the rope. Louisa then, her rope around her middle looser than before, able for her to slip out, began to swing herself around in a wide arc, in a flying motion.

At the exact right time, at the apex of the music, Louisa released herself, flinging her body up into a sail where she then proceeded to slide down, gracefully fast, although slightly controlled.

At the bottom of the sail, Louisa grabbed a rope before she was flung off and began a climb down head over feet all the way. Near the bottom she stopped herself upside down and began to twist herself and the rope around at a frantic pace, as the music picked up in tempo. When she was spinning at the fastest point, Louisa managed to release her legs from the rope and she flipped herself right way up, still spinning although slowing herself as she parted her legs and touched the ground, running slowly.

Louisa then released the rope and bowed to the shocked crew, surrounding her, congratulating the dance.

The captain parted the circle to reach her, and a silence almost as deafening followed. Hook looked Louisa in the eye and bowed his head, admitting another private defeat. Louisa curtsied in acceptance, to the crew it looked like a simple good work, no face was lost. Hook looked around at his men.

"Smee I believe that rum is in order." Hook yelled, to the men who then erupted in celebration. Smee saluted with a fist to his chest ordering eager men around the ship in preparation for the festivities.

Hook offered his arm to Louisa, who grandiosely accepted, clearly happy at the men's reactions, and filled with excitement and adrenalin.

"You do have some rather interesting talents, my dear, and I must say that was an amazing show, you play along well."

"Thank you captain, funnily enough I didn't even relies the game, and I was truly angry until of course I was up there." She was interrupted by Smee who handed Hook and Louisa a bottle of amber gold each.

They were both uncorked already, and Hook lifted his in a toast "For your performance, my dear, scared the hell out of me I must say." He took a rather large swig, followed closely by Louisa; a look of amusement on her face.

AN: so what did ya rekon, I don not know where I thought of that little 'dance' by her but there ya go. Please read and review.


End file.
